


The Next Motive

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, almost everyone is gay, fast pekoyama, giant komaeda, hajime is fed up, komaeda hates himself, mioda can teleport, soda just wants to fuck the princess, strong tanaka, telekinetic hinata, wait no- he's actually gonna be gay for tanaka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the first trial on Jabberwock Island, Monokuma decides he needs a fresh motive. He gives a select few of the students different powers, in hopes they'll kill each other with them. Spoilers for drv2!!!!!!I really suck at summaries, please just give it a chance!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 68
Kudos: 283





	1. what is going on?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually a mess, I'm sorry :0  
> The first few chapters will set up the powers and the ships.  
> The later chapters are when the shenanigans ensue! :)

"I can't believe that Hanamura actually killed Togami last night," Hinata mumbled as he slowly made his way to the hotel restaurant. He still had a sick feeling in his stomach, one he has had since they all heard the body discovery announcement. He couldn't believe it. Someone had... killed one of their classmates. Hajime didn't think he'd ever get used to it.

He climbed up the steps to the upper level of the lobby, and was greeted by a handful of his "friends." He couldn't help but wonder which one of them might end up... killing him. That was an uncomfortable thought.

Koizumi ended up being the first one to say hello, followed by Soda and Tsumiki. Everyone seemed so tense, so... saddened. Of course, Saionji didn't give a flying fuck, and proceeded to mock everyone's mourning. Everyone immediately started bickering over their emotions, explaining how Hanamura deserved his execution or not. It just made the discomfort in Hinata's gut even worse.

The bickering was interrupted when Owari pointed out how badly Saionji smelled, and she admitted to not washing herself. Hinata tried to block out the rest of this conversation from his mind. Her constant wailing irked him to no end. Thank god Koizumi jumped in and offered to help before the situation got even more out of hand.

The tension in the room seemed to fade for a little while, the aura in the room brightened as Mioda made a cute gay joke. It was kind of nice.

It lasted for a few nice minutes. But it vanished almost completely when Tsumiki voiced her concern.

"Where's Komaeda and Kuzuryu?" she asked, gripping both of her trembling hands to her chest. "I haven't seen either of them all morning..."

"Ah, shit! You're right," Hinata said, finally realizing the fact that those two were missing. Pekoyama cleared up Kuzuryu's absence almost as soon as Mikan finished asking her question.

"Who cares where that degenerate Komaeda is?" Owari said, crossing her arms over her ample chest. 

"That demon is better off far from here. He only brings misfortune and curses upon all of us," Tanaka said in his gravelly voice.

"Well, sure but he is still a member of our cla-" Hajime started to object.

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING," Nidai interrupted. "I JUST WANTED TO CLARIFY THAT."

"Yeah, forget about him! He's just a murderous creep! We shouldn't waste our thoughts on trash like him," Soda jumped in.

"You guys are acting quite suspiciously, don't you think?" Nanami confronted their strange behavior.

"What? No! We aren't suspicious because we don't know anything!" Soda cried, trying to defend himself. But it was way to quick, way to forceful. He was definitely trying to cover something up. What were those two hiding...?

"What's the matter with you guys? Did something happen? Did someone get kidnapped?" Monokuma popped up from out of nowhere. He giggled maniacally, his white paw coming up to cover a portion of his mouth. "Have you all missed me? Did you... yearn for me? You can't stand the feeling of being separated from me?"

"What? No! Just tell us why you're here, you freaky stuffed bear." Koizumi demanded, taking a strong stance and glaring at Monokuma.

"Hm. Oh well! I came here to question and inform you all!" the creepy bear said, angrily bouncing.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Hinata asked, also glaring at him.

"Upupupupupu! No need to get all... what's the phrase? Hot and bothered?" Monokuma laughed to himself, before his entire demeanor changed to one of anger. "Now now, which one of you little brats defeated one of my mighty Monobeasts?"

"Well that Monobeast must not be so mighty if a mere mortal human were to be able to conquer it so easily," Tanaka replied, turning his head, and looking down at Monokuma. "The creature must be terribly ashamed of itself if it were to be brought down upon such awful means."

"Ah, so it was a waste of my time to ask any of you, huh?" Monokuma's attitude changed back to happy-go-lucky. "My mistake!"

"What was the other thing you came here to do?" Soda demanded, stepping protectively in front of Nevermind. "Or are you just gonna annoy us some more?"

"Geez, you're so ungrateful. I was just going to help you all out..." Monokuma waddled up to Soda, his expression and tone staying level.

"How were you planning on 'helping' us?" Sonia asked, pushing Soda out of her way.

"Well, it's the day after our first trial and I'm already soooooo bored!" Monokuma whined. "And that's why I prepared a new motive for you all to go batshit crazy and murderous!"

"Oh, so like a murder arcade game to motivate us or something?" Nanami said, looking up from the small Gameboy she held in her lap.

"What? Nooooooo, that doesn't sound like much fun AT ALL! I have a much better idea in mind... Upupupu! Come to Jabberwock Park to get all of the details!" Monokuma grinned even more (if that was possible). "I'll be waiting for you all! Hurry up!"

The bear disappeared.

"H-holy shit," Soda said. "A new killing motive? That's messed up."

"We should probably see what he has in store for us," Owari said, uncrossing her arms and abandoning the breakfast spread. She had made quite a dent in the amount of food that was prepared for them.

The whole group rushed over the the central island's park as quickly as they could, panting once they all arrived there.

"Wow, there you all are. I though you'd never show up," Monokuma greeted them, standing next to Monomi in the middle of the park.

"Sorry it takes a while to cross the islands," Pekoyama said sarcastically. 

"Upupupu! I thought it'd be funny to see you all bustin' your chops to get here so quickly~" Monokuma laughed at the expense of the high school students he had invited to meet him here.

"Get to the point, you creepy stuffed animal," Saionji said, her face going from super cute to super pissed off in a matter of seconds.

"Yeah, yeah... You know how not everyone is created equal? Some people have talents-like you guys. Some don't. It's an imbalance." Monokuma said. "But, unfortunately, it's an unbalance only in the world outside of these islands! So, in order to recreate and solidify the imbalances, I'm going to be giving a couple students some... advantages"

"...''

"what do you mean by 'advantages'?" Nidai spoke up, his booming voice only a shocked whisper.

"Upupupupu! You'll see! They'll all show up on their own accord, so make sure you'll be ready at all times!" 

The black and white bear vanished again.

"Oh no, what has he done now?" Monomi cried before also disappearing.

They all stood there silently for a good minute. Nobody knew what to say or how to feel.

"Whaaaat?" Mioda said, breaking the built-up tension. "Ibuki doesn't understaaaaaand."

"I don't think any of us really do," Koizumi replied, knotting her fingers into the fabric of her skirt.

They all decided it was best to go back into their cottages to digest the information they had all just received.

As they all turned to depart from the park, something strange happened. Mioda… She had disappeared in a puff of pink and blue smoke.

"Aah- Oh no, Ibuki! Where did you go? Don't leave me here-" Mikan shouted after watching her (not very well concealed) crush vaporize.

"Well shit!" Owari said, stepping up to where Ibuki had stood seconds ago. "Who killed her?"

"I don't really think some one ki-AAAAAAAAH!" Hinata had begun to say, before he was interrupted for the second time that morning. 

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO IBUKIIIIIII?" Mioda wailed as she reappeared right in front of Hinata. The smoke that had accompanied her quickly dispersed, revealing her trembling body. "IBUKI JUST WENT TO HER COTTAGE AND BACK. WITHOUT WALKING."

"Don't freak out!" Nevermind cried out, grabbing Mioda by the shoulders and pulling her into a hug. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all of this!"

"And I think I may know it."

Everyone looked up to see Nanami grimly staring at the Rockstar.

"I think this may be what Monokuma referred to as an 'advantage.' He's given special... abilities to some of us, in the hopes that we'll use them to kill one another. How cruel." Nanami rested her hand on Nevermind's shoulder.

"Oh, lord. What the hell are we supposed to do know? Just wait it out and see who's gonna get powers?" Soda says, worry etched into his eyes. "Well, if so, I hope I'd be able to read all of your minds. Except for yours, of course, Miss Sonia."

They all grumbled at Soda's stupid remarks and made their way back to the hotel. Everyone was still quite confused, and just wanted to forget what had just happened. Hinata walked in the back of the group, next to Soda. He noticed that the pink haired boy kept on sending him odd looks. Once everyone started going into their own cottages, Soda finally approached Hinata.

"So look, dude, I think I need your help," He said, toying with the braid in his hair nervously.

"Yeah, what's up? You okay?" Hinata turned around so that he wasn't coming off as rude.

"Well, um, you see, Tan- I mean Miss Sonia invited me to hang out with her for a bit, but I also promised Koizumi I'd run an errand for her... Could you possibly do the chore for me?" Soda said, a bright red blush crept up his neck and painted his cheeks.

"Well, it depends what the said chore entails." Hinata sighed. "But, I don't have anything better to do, so why not, right? what is it?"

"Could you bring a lunch to-" Soda nervously glanced around them. "Komaeda? He's in the back of the old hotel building."

"What is he doing there? Why hasn't he come out of there? Why can't he get his own food?" Hinata got a newer, more sickening sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Well, um, you see, that's the thing. Me and Nidai kind of... tied him up and left him there? We thought it'd be a good place for him to reflect on his actions. But if he starves, that'd technically be murder, so it's be great if you could feed him..." Soda said, grinning hopefully, his face still quite red.

"What! Why would you- you know what? No. I think I get your reasoning. So I guess I'll just go, then." Hinata wasn't sure why he'd agreed to this. Why was he expected to say yes? Whatever.

"Thanks a lot man!" Soda grinned and waved as he started to depart.

"Have a nice date~" Hinata teased.

"Wuh-wuh-what? It's not a date... doofus..." Soda was blushing once again. As he disappeared into a cabin, Hinata noticed with a start that it wasn't Nevermind's. It was Tanaka's. 

_Oh my god. Soda has the hots for Tanaka._

_Damn._


	2. Here We Go...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi needs to deal with the fact that he's gay 
> 
> aka: oh nooooooo gundham is hot :0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, yeah, here's an update... finally...  
> Sorry it take me so long to write this, I have issues finding inspiration.  
> But I think with every new chapter I write, we will experience one more character gain powers.  
> That should help start up a good pacing for this fic.

Soda congratulated himself on being smooth.

Being smooth?

What?

He wasn't trying to hide anything though... right?

Besides the whole I Tied Komaeda Up In The Old Hotel Building So Everybody Didn't Have To Deal With His Creepy Bullshit situation. But he had to keep that under wraps, right? Komaeda was dangerous, and it was safer to keep him out of everybody's way. Right?

And besides, Hinata knew about that now. So why did he feel nervous?

Komadea's imprisonment.

Yeah. That's it.

That's his only secret.

Because his crush on Sonia wasn't a secret.

And it was totally real.

Kazuichi decided he wasn't in denial. 

What did he even have to deny?

He also decided to ignore that nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

The one that told him to stop hiding who he really was.

But Soda was a coward. A stupid coward. A really stupid coward. God he was stupid.

But as he waved goodbye to Hinata, his face heated up, so he turned around quickly. He had a date-er a friend to visit.

The boy with the unknown talent could take care of feeding the hope-freak.

He walked down the wooden path, towards the cottage belonging to one Gundham Tanaka.

He stepped up to the door and knocked a couple times, loud enough for it to be heard, but not too loud to be obnoxious. 

Since when did Soda care about being obnoxious? He didn't even mind being that way in front of Miss Sonia! What was so special about Tanaka that made Soda feel so- He shut that though down almost as soon as it popped into his head.

he was so wrapped up in his own lovesick thoughts that he jumped with quite a start when the door was flung open.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU FIENDS DARE TO PLACE YOUR MORTAL HANDS ON THE CASTLE OF THE MIGHTY DARK WARLOCK?" Tanaka demanded, his voice booming as usual. "Ah, Soda. It is only you. You have finally decided to grace me with your inconsequential presence? Did you not know that you were due to arrive over one quarter hour ago? Surely you wouldn't purposely delay my mighty plans of world domination?"

"Dear lord, I was just chatting with Hinata for, like, fifteen minutes," Soda mumbled, stepping inside Tanaka's cottage and removing his shoes when prompted.

"Mmmmm," was the only reply he got when he straightened up again. The ultimate breeder looked Soda up and down.

Soda was getting nervous. Perhaps this was a bad idea.

"So, I assume you came here to gain unimaginable knowledge from a superior being like myself?" Tanaka broke the uncomfortable silence, attempting to get a reading on Soda's soul through his eyes. The mechanic's blush grew worse, and he quickly averted his gaze. His heterochromatic eyes were so goddamn beautiful. 

"Wh-what?" Soda said, flustered. "I just thought we could hang out and... I don't know, play a game or something?"

"How interesting. You mortals never fail to amuse me," the black-and-white haired male turned around and stepped over to the mini kitchen in his cottage. 

"What did you think I was here to ask about?" the ultimate mechanic said, following him over to the cupboards. He peered over the breeder's shoulder, and watched him remove two instant ramen packages. Tanaka made a not-so-happy face, but couldn't really complain, they were the only food he currently had stocked in his room.

"Love advice to make the beautiful princess swoon for a pathetic human such as yourself," he replied almost too calmly, filling a tea kettle with water, and then setting it on the stove. He flicked a couple buttons and dials to turn the stovetop on, and then wandered back to where the couch sat in his room. Just as before, Soda followed him. They both sat down, an uncomfortable distance between each other.

"Oh, ah, no. I mean-unless you do have advice?" he tried not to sound too desperate as his face grew redder. He reached up to twirl the braid in his highlighter-pink hair. He tended to do this when he was nervous. "Like- what would make you swoon for someone...?"

"Well, truly I tell you, you could only inflict such a vulnerability like that on me if I were to be taken down by a potion or spell. No mere mortal could possibly make me feel such things," Tanaka subtly lifted his scarf up higher on his face. This was getting uncomfortable for the both of them.

The mechanic continued to swirl his braided hair around his finger, and the circular motion of his wrist caused the side of his hand to brush against his ear.

Shit.

His earring had fallen out.

"Damnit!" He cursed, jumping up from the couch. He scanned the floor, searching for a glint of metal that could alert him to his missing jewelry's location.

"What is causing you such stress?" Tanaka stood up as well, his scarf flopping down under chin once again. "What is the trivial matter?"

"My earring fell out. I have no idea when it happened. It could be in here, though. It could be anywhere, really," Soda got on his hands and knees and began searching the floor of the cottage.

"Although it is beneath the standing of such a fearsome warlock, I shall help you to find your earring. If anything, I know how unfortunate it is to lose such an item. Move over, I'll try to lift the couch." He bent over and hooked his hands under the edge of the couch.

Soda was about to stop him, there was no way Tanaka was going to be able to lift the couch, it was quite large and heavy. But the words died in his throat when quite a scene unfolded in front of him. 

Gundham Tanaka fucking _yeeted_ the couch into the air. It went flying into the wall that he had been facing. Mirrored images of shock broke out onto both of their faces as the couch promptly dented the wall and then fell apart.

The obliterated couch fell to the floor dejectedly, and Soda was finally able to tear his gaze from the mess to the one who cased the mess. The ultimate breeder was staring at his hands in shock and... happiness?

"Ha HA!" the triumphant laugh startled Soda. Gundham turned and grinned at him. "My true power has finally manifested! BEWARE!"

Soda wasn't gonna lie, the situation was kind of... hot. He just about choked on his own tongue when he registered the thought. What the everloving _fuck_ was going on?

"..." Soda still couldn't find words to explain what was happening in his mind. First Mioda, now Gundham? And it was... really making him want to curl up in a ball and hide away.

He wasn't gay. Really.

Soda felt sick. Or horny. Or both. He didn't understand what the hell was happening.

In his state of disarray, he failed to notice Tanaka happily punching and breaking things around him with minimal effort.

This was too much. This was all happening so fast.

Soda never did find his lost earring. And they never did end up eating the ramen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyoko stole his earring earlier when everyone was caught up in Ibuki's new powers fyi. Just thought I'd put that out there lmao :)
> 
> Please please please comment any suggestions (or any crap, it's what fuels me to keep writing), I have legit no idea how to write :(


	3. The Only Straight Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh... someone else is exhibiting strange abilities!  
> That's so not what you expected, right?  
> I'm just messing with you.
> 
> Enter: the only straight couple that I will ever write fanfiction about because they DESERVE IT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I guess I'm feeling motivated. Thanks for checking this out lmao.  
> Sorry this update is so short, I suck at writing straight shit :P

(Ok, so for this to even make sense, we're gonna just gonna say Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko have cottages next to each other. I don't have the layout of the hotel memorized and I'm too lazy to check. Sorry. I did use the "not canon compliant" tag so technically you can't be mad at me. *shrugs* It ees what it ees.)

It was dark.

Kuzuryu was in his cottage, attempting to sleep.

It was very dark.

Well, technically he was pretending to attempt to sleep.

It was the calming kind of darkness. The kind where you purposely turn off all of your lights in the middle of the day to take a nap. Which was exactly what was goin on here. Fuyuhiko lay on his mattress, eyes open, facing the ceiling.

He was just... thinking.

About someone.

Someone who he probably shouldn't be thinking about in the way he was thinking about them.

He should be thinking about her in the way most people did. 

He should fear her for her swordsmanship. He should think about how thankful he was that she was always there to protect him. He should be concerned about her wellbeing in the killing game.

He should _not_ be thinking of her beautiful red eyes. Or fantasizing about running his fingers through her gorgeous silver locks, pulling them out of her neat braids. Letting his hand move on their own accord-lifting up to cup her chin. He could see her shutting her eyes and raising her face to meet his, and he found that he was leaning forward as well. Their bodies collapsed into each other, he could feel her moving against him. He slotted their lips together gently, before softly moving them. She reciprocated the kiss, her lips much more lustful than his. She then-

He jolted upright in his bed, clutching the sheets.

He could _not_ think about Pekoyama in such a way. He was her master. He was her young master.

He should not have such disgraceful thoughts towards her. She was just doing her job, nothing else. Kuzuryu was defiling an innocent girl with his super high school level horny daydreams.

Now he knew how Soda was feeling about that princess.

Fuyuhiko got out of his bed, slightly sweaty, and stepped into the bathroom. He softly shut the door behind himself and flicked on the light. He loomed over the sinkbowl, gently twisting the knobs to start the water. The faucet started to pour, cold water flowed out of the nozzle into the drain. He put his hands under the water, shivering from the chills it sent flying up his bare arms. He splashed it onto his face, relishing the refreshing feeling it gave him. 

Fuyuhiko turned off the waterflow, and opened the door. Before he exited, he hit the light switch, effectively shrouding his cottage in darkness once again. It was.. calming.

Just as he stepped back into the main room of his cottage, he heard a loud smash from nearby.

 _What the fuck...?_ Kuzuryu jumped, not expecting such a loud noise in such a soothing environment. 

He tried to remember whose cottage was right next to his on that side. 

It was Tanaka's, wasn't it? More crashing and banging came from the other's hotel room. This time it sounded quite purposeful. Someone was shouting triumphantly. Were the two boys next door fighting over Nevermind? No... it couldn't be... 

Were they FUCKING? That would explain the noises... and the yelling...

They couldn't be subtle about it? 

Then the noises coming from the cottage next door stopped. And the noise at his own cottage ensued.

A very loud and surprising thud sounded at his door. It sounded like it might've been a person. A person who had run into his door with quite a lot of force. It had sounded like it had been quite painful.

"Who's there?" Kuzuryu yelled, grabbing a magazine off of the edge of his couch and rolling it up into a makeshift "weapon." He slowly made his way closer to the entrance of his cottage. "I WILL NOT hesitate to FUCK YOU UP."

"Mmmhhhhnnnn…" said a familiar voice on the other side of his front door.

Fuyuhiko flung the door open, revealing a dazed Pekoyama on the floor.

"Peko? What are you doing?" He spluttered, grabbing her arm and pulling her into his room. He slammed the door behind him. "What if the others saw you come here? They can't know about our... relationship."

"Well, young master, if they saw me come to your doorstep, they would not be concerned as to my reasons to visit, but moreso as to how I ended up getting here." Peko rubbed a bump that was still forming on her forehead.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked, before adding: "And I told you not to call me that here. You never know who could be listening."

"Well, considering the fact that I was able to make it to your cottage in under ten seconds, I'd say it's unnatural."

"That all depends on how far away you were, Peko. You'll need to elaborate." Kuzuryu glared at the wall, not making eye contact with her. If what she was saying implied she had an advantage from Monokuma... then this must be his lucky day!

"Well, I had been looking at different protein drinks in the Rocketpunch Market. So it should've taken at least two minutes and fifteen seconds to reach your room." Pekoyama shifted nervously, looking deep into Fuyuhiko's eyes. She thought she could sense something lustful in the way he gazed at her. But that could just be her own desires messing with her perception of his emotions.

"So... you're like super fast?" Kuzuryu asked, grabbing her by the shoulders with excitement.

"...Yes?" She said hesitantly, not sure how to take his reaction.

"AWESOME. NOW NOBODY WILL THREATEN US BECAUSE I HAVE THE THREAT OF YOU!" He grinned widely. Now he wouldn't need to even bother thinking about the other ultimates ans their advantages. He and Peko were finally safe.

In his state of happiness he subconsciously leaned forward and kissed Peko right on the lips.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night whilst high off my ass on chocolate chips and listening to the OP for the Danganronpa anime on loop. If that doesn't explain to you how this story came to be, I don't know what will lmao. I write to keep my mind off of my empty heart. I'm just a lonely gay who can't see their beloved because of the stinky social distancing. (We aren't dating, she's my best friend. But she doesn't exactly know how bad I wanna kiss her hhhhhhhhh) God I'm so touch starved. Anyyyyywaaaaays, thanks for the read, and I hope to see you next chapter. Comments are appreciated, they inspire me to keep writing! :)


	4. Well, Frick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, uh there are some issues.  
> Now Komaeda is *actually* missing.  
> Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm super stressed, someone very close to me is going into a major and complicated surgery tomorrow morning so I'm writing to help me forget about it. 
> 
> Thank you all for the wonderful comments on the previous chapters! I believe I've replied to all of them!
> 
> Thanks SO SO SO MUCH for commenting and giving the story kudosssssss! It means so much to me that people actually enjoy reading this! If there's any certain scenes or scenarios you'd like to see (please keep it pg 13!!!) I'd love to try to work it into the main story! Just comment those below and I can try my hardest. I want to write what you all want to read!

Hajime stumbled and nearly fell into the water that the wooden paths had been laid over. That would've been less than desirable. He couldn't believe what he'd just seen. The ultimate mechanic was all flustered about going to someone's cottage... and that someone happened to be Tanaka.

Fucking Gundham Tanaka. How the hell had that happened?

He continued (much more cautiously) down the wood planks to the more solid ground near the hotel lobby area.

Hinata sat down at the edge of the pool and whipped out a murder mystery book he'd found in his cottage earlier. He might as well read it. He figured it may help him with future trials, even though he prayed it wouldn't come to that, and it distracted him from the issues he had to deal with.

After a couple hours he decided he should probably go get that food to Komaeda. He closed the book, and set it by the pool before standing up and walking abck over to the main hotel building. He walked past the lobby, and stepped over to the stairs sprouting from the side.

He quickly ascended the staircase to the restaurant area on top. He need to get something for Komaeda to eat, so his death wouldn't be on the hands of Soda, who had tied him up and deposited him in the back of the old hotel building.

He neared the table where the spread of food usually sat. They had only a few breakfast foods left, those had already been picked through earlier that morning. He grabbed a small plate and began to look through the assortment of lunch-y foods. He grabbed something resembling a ham and cheese sandwich and a bowl of some sort of soup that had gone cold a long time ago.

Oh well. It's not like Komaeda deserved this food anyways.

Right?

Hinata had no right to have soft thoughts about that... that psychopath.

So then why did they continue? Who was dumb enough to trust people in a killing game? Definitely not Hinata.

So then why was he making friends? Why did he so badly want to see Komaeda just so that he can fully register the fact that he is indeed alive and in decent health?

He angrily grabbed a water bottle and a plastic spoon. He also placed a napkin and some mustard packets on the large plate. As if he even cared if Komaeda would enjoy the meal or not. Which he didn't. At all.

He dropped the plate.

Are you kidding me.

He bent down an picked up the salvageable items, leaving the sandwich and soup as he got more napkins to clean them up.

There was a really loud noise. It sounded like the protests of old wood. Hinata figured it was probably the wind blowing on that old hotel building. The one Komaeda was in. He hope it scared him, he deserved it. But did he really?

Yes. He tried to kill someone last night at the party.

So why can't Hinata stop wanting to forgive him? It wasn't right.

He shook his head and ducked back down to continue to try to clean the mess he made off the floor. Then the creaking got much louder, until a large crash sounded from somewhere nearby. Hinata was about to stand up to see what it could possibly be. But the way the walls were angled, he couldn't see the area where he suspected the crash came from. As he was standing up, the ground started shaking. A booming sound started to accompany the shaking. Hinata was thrown back to the ground, where he was unable to stand again until the tremors lessened to a dull vibration. Then they stopped altogether.

_What the fuck._

Did someone get powers that could trigger seismic activity?

No. No. No.

The entirety of the old hotel building was destroyed. Just crushed wood and rubble covered by a thick cloud of dust and displaced dirt.

What had happened? Did someone know Komaeda was there and rigged a bomb or something? No. That would've burnt the wood. It appeared the building collapsed. Who crushed it? 

Wait. Komaeda. Where was he? 

Hinata left the food stains under the table and rushed back down the stairs. He found some of the others coming out of their cottages to see what the hell was going on.

"Someone- someone just tried to kill Komaeda!" Hinata yelled as he neared his other classmates.

"What do you mean? Nobody has seen him since the trial last night, Chiaki said tiredly. "How could someone kill him if nobody knows where he went?"

"Heh heh, that's kind of a funny story," Soda trailed off, sheepishly looking down at his feet.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Owari said, stomping up to the mechanic and grabbing his collar.

"He tied up Komaeda and left him in the old hotel building," Hinata said. Soda gave him a betrayed look. "What? He obviously couldn't have survived that! We- we need to find his body."

That pained Hinata in ways he couldn't understand. Why would he care about the hellspawn that nearly killed someone last night?

Why was he sad that he was dead?

He needed to know who killed him.

"We need to finds the body, so we can trigger the body discovery announcement. Then we'll be able to further investigate this and find the killer," Hinata said, his voice and demeaner going cold.

"Uh- are we sure he didn't escape? Somehow?" Nevermind said, nervously fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

"Uhm, I duh-don't think that would be puh-possible," Tsumiki said quite nervously. "The extent of the duh-damage makes it seem like the huh-whole building collapsed at wuh-once.... Of course, I cuh-could be wrong."

"No, you do make a point. He couldn't have escaped if that's what happened." Kuzuryu said. Hinata noticed that he was sending awkward glances to Pekoyama, who was returning them.

"Let the hunt for our deranged classmate's corpse begin!" Tanaka said, throwing his hands up in a dramatic pose.

"... You did not have to word it like that," Koizumi said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Well, either way, we _should_ find that creep's body. That is, if we really care who killed him. Let's be honest. He was actual trash, and he died like it. Why should we care? His killer could be called our savior, if you think about it," Saionji said whist playing with a small green ribbon. She wound it around her fingers and giggled.

It was almost like she didn't care that another one of her classmates was dead. That another one of her classmates killed someone.

She didn't care about Komaeda, just like everybody else.

So why did Hajime care so much? He wanted to cry. And scream. Hell, now he wanted to kill Komaeda as well. With everything that little shit put him through! Ugh. 

But he still couldn't bring himself to hate the boy. With his crazy green eyes, those depths of hope and despair. Oh, and his hair. His hair! The fluffy white cotton, red on the tips. The red tells a story of what his hair had been like before. Had it been as soft looking when it was all red? Maybe it looked even softer then because the whiteness of it reminded him of the fluffy clouds that would always lazily drift by.

God. Now was _not the time_ to be lost in fantasies about a dead boy. Especially when said dead boy's body needed to be found.

Especially when said dead boy was not dead in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh ohhhhhhhhhh I made it a cliff hanger! You'll have to read the next update to see what happens to our dearest Hinata and Komaeda! :)
> 
> Thank you all SO SO SO MUCH for commenting on other chapters and giving the story kudosssssss! It means so much to me that people actually enjoy reading this! If there's any certain scenes or scenarios you'd like to see (please keep it pg 13!!!) I'd love to try to work it into the main story! Just comment those below and I can try my hardest. I want to write what you all want to read!


	5. Well, Frick (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They can't find a body.  
> Huh.  
> Strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I did not think I would have the motivation to write this. Boy was I wrong.

The first step they took was figuring out if anyone else developed powers. They figured someone would have a helpful ability.

They discovered that Tanaka had inhuman strength and Pekoyama was really friggin fast. They asked the ultimate team manager to assign the different super-ultimates jobs in clean-up and searching.

Nidai decided upon having Mioda teleport the largest parts of the building away, dumping them in the area where the useless airplanes were kept. Tanka was grabbing some of the slightly smaller rubble and just moving it away from the rest of the wreckage. Pekoyama was speedily removing some of the more manageable pieces. Everyone else helped out with basic cleanup, on the lookout for Komaeda's corpse. 

This was working efficiently for about thirty minutes before everyone became exhausted. It was hard work, and nobody seemed to be able to find any clues relating to Komaeda's whereabouts. 

They were all stressed and tired, it had been a long day after all. Nobody wanted to stop though, that would mean letting a killer run free. They were scared.

"Do we still have to keep looking?" Saionji complained. "We've been busting our butts and still haven't found anything. Let's at least take a break."

"Yeah, Ibuki is kind of tired," Mioda stifled a yawn. "My powers make me kind of tired..."

"It is the same for me as well," Pekoyama agreed, stretching her sore limbs.

"Whilst I am much stronger than those mortals, my body does seem to be experience bouts of fatigue from using my dark power," Tanaka chipped in.

"No!" Hinata yelled, startling everyone. "We have to find his body! He might still be alive-and trapped! He could be dead, and we'd need to know who the killer is! Don't any of you _care_?"

"Not really," Owari said, flexing her sore arms. "This is tough work, and we've all had a rough day. While I am physically able to keep going, I'm not so motivated to do so. It's boring. Do you think that hope bastard would be doing this for us? He's toatally not worth our efforts."

"I agree! He's not worth my amazing managing skills!" Nidai said, grinning and putting his hands on his hips. "Komaeda was never really a team player!"

"Would you all stop? He's still-" Hinata tried to get them to realize that they were wrong. There had to be some good in Komaeda, right?

"Stop what? That creep is gone either way. He couldn't have moved fast enough to get away after those earthquakes. He'd be here. Komaeda's either dead or dying, and frankly, I couldn't give less of a shit. We should give up and get on with figuring out the stupid fuckin' killing game." Kuzuryu interrupted Hinata, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring.

"That's ENOUGH!" Hinata yelled, suddenly releasing a surge of power he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. It knocked his classmates off their feet, and cleared away the dust and wreckage from around him.

"Wuh- woaaaah!" Tsumiki squealed falling over into quite the compromising position. She had a long wooden board laying across her chest and in between her legs. and short fragments of broken chains wrapped around her arms and wrists. She blushed, and Koizumi immediately helped to get her back to her feet.

"What the fuck," Hinata mumbled, staring down at his hands in confusion.

"It looks like Hinata's a freak too!" Soda said, grinning. Hinata could see fear brewing in his eyes as his smile widened.

"Great," Owari muttered. "That's exactly what we need right now."

"Wait a minute guys," Nanami said, cutting through the thick tension with her soft voice. "Where did these chains even come from?"

The ultimate gamer held up the broken segments of thick chains for everyone to see. They were the ones that had fallen on the nurse when she'd fallen over. Everyone immediately stopped caring about the new powers Hinata discovered. They were all very confused. When had there been chains inside of the old hotel building? Maybe someone had brought them into there. But for what purpose?

"I-Iused those to tie up Komaeda." Nidai confessed, looking down. "I thought they'd be able to keep him here."

"So he couldn't have run away. He was chained here," Saionji observed, her hands baling up into angry fists. "Did he disappear?"

"No. And the chains couldn't have been broken by the collapsing of the building. The wood is heavy, but not enough so that the chains would be stressed enough to pull apart like that." Kuzuryu added in, his face as confused as the rest of them felt. "That looks like a lot of stress was put on the chains. So now I'm thinking there's only one possible answer to this puzzle."

"Komaeda is alive!" Tanaka jumped in, posing boldly once more.

"And he has a power too, doesn't he?" Pekoyama asked nervously, glancing at Kuzuryu in fear.

"Then why the hell didn't he kill us?" Soda said, his voice going higher and more fearful.

"He's more of a planned murder kind of guy, you know," Ibuki said, laughing a little. "He wouldn't be so silly! We'd all know that it was him!"

"Maybe Komaeda was scared when he got his powers," Hinata said. His input was met with silence as everyone stared at him with varying looks of disbelief. "I mean, he wasn't there when Monokuma told us about everything. It might've overwhelmed him."

"You're... joking, right?" Nevermind piped up for the first time in a while. "Komaeda seemed like he would be happy to be able to hurt us all."

"Why are you defending that hope-obsessed mistake?" Tanaka asked, genuine confusion lacing his heterochromatic eyes.

"Because he's still a person. And if he does indeed have powers, we should try to find him," Hinata said, shifting uncomfortably under the gazes of his angry cassmates.

"We should find him before he does something evil and murderous, right?" Koizumi looked at Hinata with disgust. "He is an untrustworthy male, after all."

"..." Hinata was in a bad mood already, this wasn't helping. They just needed to find Komaeda. Before anyone else. "Whatever. I'm sure we'll find him."

Hinata walked away, leaving the rest of the islanders to sort themselves into search parties. He decided he'd check the central island first, just to get farther away from his classmates.

As he walked across the bridge, he pondered where Komaeda would go. Hinata realized he really didn't know him too well. Maybe he'd go somewhere... with hope? That was sad, the only thing Hinata could think of was the boy's obsession with hope. 

Where did Komaeda find hope? How would he figure that out? It couldn't be obvious, right?

Wait.

When had Komaeda gone on his hope rant?

Where did he think that the battle between hope and despair would take place?

Where did he confess to planning a murder in the name of his hopeful ideals?

Monokuma Rock.

Komaeda had to be somewhere by Monokuma rock.

He immediately rushed to they copycat monument. The rocks glared down at him with the evil face of Monokuma.

There really wasn't much space to hide here. Only behind the monument. 

"Komaeda? Are you here?" Hinata called out, trying to make his voice as kind as possible.

When he didn't receive an immediate response, he thought that maybe he'd been wrong.

Then there was a tentative voice filling the area.

"Hinata? Please do not come any closer. I do not know what is happening." Komaeda's voice was loud, too loud. And it did indeed come from behind the rock. But it seemed to be as if his voice came from above. Like, really far above Hinata.

"Komaeda, oh my god! Everyone's super fucking freaked out right now. Are you okay?" He asked, making sure he was being loud enough for his voice to reach behind Monikuma Rock.

"Well, I'm not sure how 'okay' my situation is, but I don't seem to have any external injuries." Again, his voice boomed much louder than it should've.

"Your situation? Can you show me what's going on? I promise that strange things have been happening to a lot of our classmates. We'll work it out." Hinata was practically begging Komaeda to come out. He didn't know why he cared about the white haired boy so much.

Well, he did, but he was seriously denying it.

"... You won't freak out?" Komaeda's voice seemed very nervous.

"Yes?" Hinata sounded quite conflicted, but the ultimate lucky student didn't seem to pick up on it.

A loud sound, as if a lot of sand was being shifted around, reached Hinata's ears. He saw something that made him do a double-take.

Komaeda's head popped up from behind the rock, followed by his shoulders, torso, and hips. But something was definitely wrong. He wasn't standing on the rock.

He was standing _behind_ it.

Komaeda was at least one hundred feet tall.

Hinata did indeed freak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was really OOC, sorry! I've been scared to write this chapter, even though I've had it planned out for a while. Just so you know, I'm pretty crappy at writing in character interactions.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I'll see ya next time! :)


	6. What Do We Do Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, now everybody needs to help make a plan.  
> And some rules.  
> Like maaaaaaaaybe don't kill each other.  
> Idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yEET
> 
> Sorry it's so short- I've been a bit busy these past few days.

Komaeda was fucking _tall_.

_Like really fucking tall._

This explained what had happened in the old hotel building. But that didn't make it any easier to swallow.

The boy who had admitted to planning a murder was now given the ability to kill with ease. Of course, they'd all assumed he'd gotten powers... but seeing it and experiencing this? That just made it all too real for Hinata.

The rest of the group was not going to like this. At all.

Hinata just stared at the giant boy in front of him. He wasn't even sure if he was okay with this.

He may like the boy, but that didn't necessarily mean that he trusted him. Now that this had happened, Hinata was sure that he didn't trust Komaeda at all.

Curse his stupid emotions. They always got in the way of logical reasoning. His crush shouldn't-

But wait, he didn't like Komaeda in that sense. He couldn't. No way.

Then why was his heart in his throat, why was he so conflicted over something that technically wasn't Komaeda's fault? He didn't expressively ask for the "advantage."

But then again, he did try to kill someone last night. That's not a good thing. That's really not a good thing.

Komaeda stayed quiet while all of these thoughts went through Hinata's mind. The silence was very uncomfortable for the both of them.

"It's..." Hinata said, his throat suddenly very dry. He had to yell if he wanted his voice to carry up to Komaeda's ears. It was pretty quiet where they were, so he didn't have to shout too loudly. "It's really not that bad...?"

The giant gave him an unimpressed look. 

"Okay, yeah, it's pretty bad." He mumbled, still trying to figure out what the hell was going on with the taller boy. Komaeda didn't catch this. Hinata spoke up again. "Well, a bunch of us have strange powers now too, so I mean... You should be fine? I guess?"

This whole situation was a mess. A steaming-pile-of-shit kind of mess.

Why did Monokuma think this was a good idea? Oh. That's right. It's a terrible idea, and it was designed to be that way. The whole point of it was to get them to fucking kill each other. What decent plan ends with murder and executions? 

"What are we going to do now?" Komaeda asked, moving his arms to hug himself. He seemed very uncomfortable with the current situation. Hell, everyone probably felt uncomfortable with this situation. "Uhm, I don't mean to assume an ultimate like you would need to do anything with me-"

"Well," Hinata said loudly, cutting him off effectively. He didn't want to stand here and listen to self-deprecating thoughts all day. "We're going to find our classmates and decide that as a team. I mean- you should probably stay here while I gather everyone else."

"Why?" Komaeda seemed to suddenly care about seeing their classmates, after he had run away so that they wouldn't see him. 

"Well I mean," the brunette vaguely gestured to the giant's body. "You could easily hurt someone and not realize it."

"You don't want me to step on people?" Komaeda walked out from behind Monokuma Rock. As he moved, the ground shook, making it difficult for Hinata to stay standing. Komaeda stopped in front of the smaller boy (who had fallen over) and crouched down as low as he could. 

Hinata scrambled back as far as he could. This surprised Komaeda.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the ultimate lucky student said, as if the fact was obvious. He frowned down at Hinata, hurt evident in his expression. "Do you think I am?"

"Well, after last night, I'm not sure what to think," his olive colored eyes narrowed with fear and distrust. "You were so nice before- and then, as if someone had flipped a switch, you went totally psycho on us! How do I know it won't happen again?"

"Ah, that would be an understandable concern. I can assure you that I would not like to do that. There's no hope in killing someone like this. It would mark me as an obvious killer, and therefore, no hope would arise. It would be replaced with despair." Of course, Komaeda's only concern was whether or not hope would play a part in the murder. He would gladly murder someone if it meant his ideals were to be brought out. How fucking predictable.

"Just- Just wait here," Hinata stood back up, brushing as much of the sand off of his body as he could. He turned and ran off, presumably to go find the others and gather them here.

***

Komaeda sighed softly as he watched the tiny boy run off. He really fucked up, didn't he? He wasn't bringing hope to anyone here. Hope would appear if the murders and trials were done properly, but because nobody trusted him anymore, that wouldn't happen. Now the only way to bring forth hope would be... helping the others to escape this killing game. Somehow.

Komaeda sighed once more, and shifted around a bit. He positioned himself closer to the large monument, and allowed himself to lean back against it. It'd been a long time since he last had a decent rest... a few minutes of shuteye won't harm anyone. He let his eyes close slowly, and before he knew it, he was wrapped tightly in sleep's loving embrace.

***

Hinata ran off quickly, hoping to find someone else on the island that he was on. He found two of his classmates- Tanaka and Soda. He waved them over and started frantically explaining the situation.

"You mean you found Komaeda?" Soda asked, eyes wide. "Does he have a cool superpower?"

"Er- yes," Hinata mumbled hurriedly. "Just find as many of our classmates as you can and meet back up at the Monokuma Rock."

"Hmmmmmm," Tanaka pulled his scarf up and appeared to be lost in thought. "We should depart from each other's company, Soda. We would be able to locate our fellow classmates in a much better time if we were to do so."

"Ah, okay, I guess," Soda seemed disappointed, but he seemed to understand why. They both thanked Hinata and ran off in separate diractions.

Hinata went on to the newest island, and he found a bunch of his classmates there. Nevermind and Nanami had been searching together at a beach, Owari, Nidai, and Mahiru were by a diner, and Saionji was taking a nap by herself on the side of the island's main pathway. Once he asked them to follow him, they all went to search the first island of other classmates.

On that island they found Mioda and Tsumiki making out in the Rocketpunch Market (WHEN THE HELL DID THEY HOOK UP????). They joined the group as well. Soda met up with them at the entrance to the bridge back to the center island. He had managed to collect Kuzuryu and Pekoyama, who had been searching around the airport. They all set off to go to the monument on the other side of the island. Hinata assumed Tanaka was probably on his way to Monokuma Rock as well.

He didn't expect to see him waiting for them there.

And he definitely did not foresee him chilling in a cloud.

Wait.

That was not a cloud. That was DEFINITELY not a cloud.

He was sitting on top of giant Komaeda's head.

While said giant was taking a nap.

This was going to be a fucking nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legitimately don't know what I'm doing anymore.  
> Sorry.
> 
> :,)


	7. i am so sorry

Hello! It's been a while, huh?  
I am so sorry for not updating this fic in a while. I was planning on finishing up the last few chapters a while ago.  
Unfortunately, many problems in my life arose. My mother had a major and complex surgery. My friends and family have been coming down with covid. After months of practicing my driving and parking skills, I took the driving road test a couple times and finally passed. Summer school just ended. The most stressful part of my fall color guard season is over. I am exhausted and so sorry that I haven't kept up with my writing. I'm sorry to disappoint y'all. I really like writing for you guys.

I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS FIC. I PROMISE.

As of now I can't tell you how long and how frequent the updates will be, but I hope to get back to work ASAP. I am so sorry for all of this.

I will give y'all more of a warning next time before I drop off the face of the earth. For now, this fic will be updated whenever I find the time.  
I hope to see you guys there.

Again, I am so so soooo sorry for the inconvenience, and I hope y'all have a wonderful day.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhhh I don't really know what I'm doing, and I'm not sure if this is decent or not, but I'm posting it anyways! Please, comment with any suggestions or critiques, I'm a relatively new author, so I need some feedback lol. I'm sorry for any mistakes I may have made.  
> There's no update schedule, I'll add on whenever I'm bored or motivated.  
> (Also happy pride month :D)


End file.
